The FAYZ:Retold
by TomSarsfield
Summary: This is my version of Gone, on a much bigger scale. Please give me a chance R&R  Note i do not own gone but i do own this story


"Scorpio Three Bravo this is Scimitar Actual How Copy?" Edilio keyed into his radio from the P.B.A HQ, Perdido Beach Army Head Quarters, one of the few buildings left with electricity. Only because it was solar powered.

"Scimitar Actual this is Scorpio Three Bravo we are expediting to objective. Over." The squad leader did his best to hide his nervousness, for the benefit of his team, they had done this several times, but it didn't change the fact that you're behind enemy lines. Had no support. Oh and if you messed up, your dead.

"Copy that Scorpio Three Bravo, Scimitar Actual Out." Edilio replied.

Edilio than leaned back in his chair, it was crucial that Zil's army didn't get the ammunition in that convoy, if he did his soldiers would have enough supplies to mount an attack on Perdido Beach territory, which in turn would provoke Caine to attack and…..that would be bad.

He hated the whole situation, Astrid mainly; if she had let him crush Zil in the beginning they would not have this situation on their hands. Zil's force had begun when 50 men had broken off from the large 550 P.B.A; Astrid had said that it would be useless and meaningless to attack Zil because she didn't 'want people to die'. Than Zil got about 200 more men to break off from the P.B.A. So now he had to go behind her back creating an alternate persona so to speak. Since Astrid didn't want let Edilio send a small Spec-Op team to go do raids, he improvised. He took about 50 men and split them up into two groups: King Scorpion's and the Ice Demon's. He set them up to look like rebel groups; they were oh so common in FAYZ. King Scorpions were in Zil's territory and Ice Demon's were in Caine's territory. The biggest problem setting the groups up was that after Edilio mentioned the idea of spec op's Astrid got suspicious and demanded a radio that could listen to their encrypted transmissions. So Edilio got Computer Jack to set up another encryption channel, just for the Ghost Op's, so Astrid wouldn't find out. It was like playing a moot game of chess with the chicko.

P.B.A consisted of roughly 350 men, 50 of whom are ghost soldiers, divided into 3 companies. A Military Police company (Echo), an infantry company (Alpha) and another infantry company (Foxtrot). Each company consisting of 4 platoons of 25 men. Foxtrot Company was currently assigned to Evanston Air National Guard base, deep in Zil's territory, Edilio was making damn sure Zil didn't get that base. That base had ammo, a helicopter, and a helicopter simulator, in which Sanjit was currently training on, electricity, fuel and food. That base was crucial.

"Scimitar Actual this is Scorpio Three Bravo, we see the convoy coming, there are only two vehicle's." the squad leader said confused "I thought you said there would be more OpFor?"

Edilio tilted his head to his left a little, than replied "Scorpio Three Bravo continue with objective. Over."

"Copy that Scimitar Actual."

Edilio leaned back in his chair, he glanced at the TV its blank blue screen taunting him. He clenched his eyes shut, he hated that TV. He forced himself to relive that moment, that horrible moment two weeks ago. Since the P.B.A. HQ was founded they had a TV set up in case something happened and they got a TV transmission. Well, during the whole Mother Mary goes crazy and jumps off a cliff stuff is going down, the FAYZ wall collapsed for half a second. During that half second a TV transmission came through. The soldiers at the HQ immediately started recording and well the news wasn't pretty. It was FOX news reporting on some big news alert.

"This just in, another Bobonda Wall has sprung up. Similar to the Bobonda Wall in Perdido Beach, everyone over 15 has appeared outside the wall dead. This wall sprung up in Jenkins, Missouri. No confirmed cases of people randomly appearing outside the wall dead yet."

It was 35 seconds long. In 35 seconds, the already crushed morale of these kids was picked up and stomped on some more. The hope that their friends, sister's, brother's, mom's, dad's were alive was smashed. The hope that maybe, just maybe, Orsay was right. Gone. They reported it to Edilio as soon as they saw him. Then he told Astrid. Which she called a council meeting, in which John was left out of, to debate whether to tell the civilians of FAYZ what happened. The ultimate decision was no. And the few soldiers and council members that knew about it were sworn into secrecy not to tell.

"Scimitar Actual this Scorpio three bra- shit get down! We have been ambushed and we have taken heavy loss-" the transmition stopped, he had heard gunshot's going off like crazy.

"Scorpio Three Bravo, can you hear me? Come in." Edilio said, nearly screaming.

The sounds of gunshots over the radio aroused everyone in the office. Even Computer Jack, who rarely looked up from reading his manuel's on the nuclear reactor and how to get it fixed somehow, looked up with a worried look in his eye, his nose red from just getting over a cold.

"Jack, swich the failsafe button." Edilio said to him, a serious overtone to his voice.

"B-B-B-But what about the guys, they might still be alive." Computer Jack said, a near cry in his voice.

"Damnit Jack hit the damn failsafe." Edilio said with the command way he said thing's when stuff went down.

"Alright…" Computer Jack said, getting up and walking to a computer where he punched in a few code's. "The transmission is broken."

Edilio leaned back and folded his hands, that failsafe was a life saver. The failsafe was designed so that if a unit got compromised they could wipe any encryption data on their radio's, making it so the enemy was unable to listin to encrypted chat.

He got up, still reeling that he just got seven kid's killed.

'It's my fault' was all Edilio could think.

He collected himself enough so that he could speak with sounding like he was about to cry. Everyone was looking at him, their face's asking what to do.

"Get back to work." Was all Edilio could say.

He shackily got up and went to the radio, he still had to tell their CO.

"Scorpio Actual this is Scimitar Actual how copy?"

"Scimitar Actual this Scorpio Actual we copy, what's the status of the convoy strike?"

"They didn't make it."

There was a long pause until he responded.

"Copy that."

Edilio swallowed hard before countinuing "Do you have Scorpio Two Echo in place for strike mission?"

"We do."

Once the transmission was over Edilio got up, he needed some fresh air.


End file.
